


The Life and Times of Aang

by MiHnn



Series: The World of The Benders [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Sky  
> Genre : Angst

Aang placed his head on his folded arms and watched his friends as they played Air-ball, the game _he_ had help invent. Divided into two teams, they moved around quickly on their own bended balls of air as each team tried to score against the others. After a few moments of watching them, their laughter caused him to let out a low, sad, breath.

It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t. He never wanted to be the Avatar. All he ever wanted was to fly around in his glider and live a life of complete fun without any worries. Was that too much to ask?

Not for the first time, he found himself wishing that he had chosen four other toys rather than the Avatar relics. 

He couldn’t help but feel that they were all trying to force him into something that he wasn’t ready for. Once they had told him that he was the Avatar, he had reluctantly accepted it until what it truly meant finally started to sink in. What it meant, was that he was no longer able to live for himself, but for others. What it meant, was that instead of playing Pai Sho and flying around on Appa, he had to train until his limbs ached, and then train some more. What it meant, was that he could no longer be a kid. He just wanted to be a kid. He was, after all, twelve. 

With a sigh, Aang raised his head to the blue sky and imagined the world beyond. They were going to send him away; he had heard the monks speak about it. He didn’t want to go train. He would rather travel the world and see it’s wonders for himself. 

Suddenly, Aang knew what he had to do. He had to leave.


	2. A Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Sky  
> Genre - Action/Adventure

Aang had good days and then he had bad days. 

Good days were when he didn’t have to hunt for food and there was plenty of berries for Appa, Momo and himself with a cool stream nearby. Good days were when he trained until he ached, but accomplished a new move that he hadn’t been able to understand before. Good days were when he and his companions could lie down on soft grass, look up into the sky and make up stories from the shapes of stars. Yes, good days were nice, fun and all that he looked forward to.

This, however, was no good day.

“Aang!” 

Ducking from the assault of a Fire Nation soldier, Aang whipped around his staff until a blast of wind sent five of them soaring over the ship rail and into the water. 

“Katara!” 

He then whipped around to see the girl he liked holding her own against another four Fire Nation soldiers, but seeing her outnumbered meant he didn’t really have a choice but to jump right into the fray and help put out the fireballs that were let loose on them in a steady stream. 

“Thanks,” she said with a grin as she helped knock out a soldier who was aiming for him with a water whip.

Together they bended their elements as they ducked, ran, and blocked each and every attack that came at them. 

Finally, when they were done, they stood looking over the unconscious bodies of the Fire Nation soldiers, basking on another day’s job well done. 

“Hey! It’s not like I need help or anything,” Sokka cried in outrage as he came towards them, boomerang in hand. 

Aang scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Sorry, Sokka. I Didn’t heard you.”

Sokka’s eyebrow twitched. “Yeah yeah,” he drawled. Then he happened to see a soldier at his feet twitch towards his weapon. Sokka did the logical thing and whacked him on the head with his boomerang. “Bad Fire Nation soldier,” he chastised. 

Katara shook her head at her brother’s antics before she bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Aang’s cheek. “Thanks for the help, Aang.”

Aang blushed. “No problem.” Maybe today could be classified as a good day, after all. 


End file.
